eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Ark Industries
'''Ark Industries '''is the leading technology company of the United States and the world. Its projects range from the study of particles and their behaviors to genetics to defense applications and beyond. The corporation has a long history of misleading and even harming the public, an image which its new owners seem intent on turning around. History Ark Industries was founded by a small group of scientists and other interested parties, some of whom remain on the board of directors. Their experiments drew little public attnetion outside their fields until the devastating results of an experiment gone awry on April Fourth, 2010. The experiment was meant to test whether a normal person could be imbued with the abilities of a Special; instead, it gave all normals various powers for four minutes and thirty-four seconds. During that time, the normals who had manifested too suddenly and could not control those powers created great destruction all over the globe. Millions upon millions were killed, and even more were injured; many cities became ghost towns or even uninhabitable. The corporation was brought before the Senate in a hearing meant to determine whther the blame for these events fell directly onto Ark. The prosecution was led by Dakari Johessman on behalf of the Department of Justice. The Senate determined that Ark was not at fault, but demanded that the corporation pay for the damage done and restore as many of the communities that had been shattered as could be managed. The corporation shifted hands then, and appointed Noah Rydberg as its CEO. During his tenure, further experiments were conducted, some against large croups of Specials. This only helped to darken the public's view of Ark. However, there seemed to be other goings-on in the background, as a wekness caused by the departure of Rydberg was manipulated by two businessmen, Lucius Kilvayne and Gabriel Constant, who staged a hostile takeover of Ark in October 2011. They acted as interim CEOs until a permanent one could be found. In July 2013, following an exhaustive vetting process, Christian Moynahan was selected for the position, with Constant and Kilvayne retiring to the positions of co-chairmen. Additionally, Ark was folded into the greater Kilvayne Corporation, as was Constant's own civil engineering firm. Klvayne and Constant also continue to act as interim officers in certain areas until others can be employed in those stations. Present activities While Ark's current activities and future plans remain largely unknown to the public, Moynahan has vowed to lead Ark in a much more transparent manner. He has begun this process by shutting down the former Ark chatroom, which many had speculated was gathering information on its users. He also visibly brought an end to the ability-grafting program that had been used on the Registration Strike Force and its now-former members. Moynahan has also been the subject of much media attention, based not only on his capabilities as a leader and his plans for Ark, but also his personal life and his looks, which some outlets have played on as he is the new "face" of Ark. Staff Current *Lucius Kilvayne, co-chairman, chief of biomedical research (interim) *Gabriel Constant, co-chairman, head of prototype development (interim) *Christian Moynahan, chief executive officer *Fallon Daugherty, chief of public affairs *Argyll McAllistair, government liason *Keane Wright, head of military projects *Sonya Dupree, head of the security subdivision *Sarah Murphy, head of bioengineering *Zack King, head of the Special Projects division *Archie Cane, head of the applied sciences subdivision Former *Noah Rydberg, former CEO *Esther Whidbee, former CEO, founder *Neville Reeves, founder *Oliver Hamilton, founder Board of Directors *Jacqueline Faiblesse *Others, undisclosed Category:Factions Category:Businesses